Sure of Myself
by UnicornsRock
Summary: Edward is getting a new student in his class. He doesn't expect to fall for his mother. But what if she can't handle his affections? What if her son makes it difficult for them both? Rated M for tough situations later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I haven't written in so long, but thought I would try something new. I have no beta, so please alert me to any mistakes! I don't own twilight! Rated M due to a dark theme later on.**

* * *

It was a late November evening, I could hear the rain hitting the windows and the wind rattling the door. I looked out and through the pathway lights, I could just see across the quad. I loved Forks, but the weather made me cringe sometimes.

Teaching at Forks High School was extremely rewarding, and it meant I could share my passion for European history with the bright young minds of Americas youth. That is what kept me working late on a dismal night, being that it was parent-teacher night. I was waiting on a new transfers parents to turn up, whose child was starting in a weeks time. All I knew was that they were foreign, having just emigrated to the US.

As I was musing what I might come across, the door flew open from the wind, and a petite brown hair woman tried to push it shut with all her strength, which wasn't much considering her side. I flew out of my chair and rushed to shut it, knocking her slightly with my haste. Once it was shut, I turned to face her and apologize for my brash behavior.

"I am terribly sorry, I hope you're not hurt Mrs..." I tailed off, not knowing her name. Thats when I really looked at her. She was beautiful, with flowing chocolate hair, just a tinge of copper mixed in. Her doe eyes were a deep brown, that shone with her pale complexion and heart shaped face.

"It's Swan, we just moved here. I was told to come and see you as my son wishes to take European history. I am fine though, thank you." She spoke with an english accent, very proper and enunciated every syllable.

"Yes, please sit down." I indicated to the seat in front of my desk and smiled, in what I hope was a comforting manner. Once we were seated I began with my usual spiel about the course. "My name is Mr Cullen. I am a firm, but fair teacher. I expect all assignments to be handed in on time. We cover the rise and fall of the British Empire, the World wars, and the cold war. We will also look at the industrial revolution. Now I am guessing from your accent your child may have covered some of this work before." I paused hoping she would fill in a piece of the puzzle.

"Oh, well Alfie has probably done some of the work, but it won't harm him to go over it again" she said smiling. However, it wasn't a bright smile. If I was being completely honest, it was barely there.

"Thats fine, I am positive we will be able to accommodate him. I believe he has homeroom with me, so I will acquaint him with all the necessary procedures we have her" again she did that not-really smile thing. It was frustrating, but I let it go. I barely know the woman!

"Thanks ever so much. I am more nervous than him about the transition. He's a bright boy, but he was against the move. He may come across as hostile at first, but he will soon calm down I am sure." I looked at her and sensed there was more to the story than she was letting on.

"Mrs Swan, is there an issue I should be aware of?" I didn't want to push her, but I couldn't help it. There seemed to be a strain behind her words.

"Well, Mr Cullen, I happen to have just divorced my husband. Alfie doesn't understand why I'm afraid." She replied, pulling at a lose thread on her jacket. I just stared and nodded my head, and wondered what on earth had happened across the pond to make her move halfway around the world.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I was woken up Monday morning by the blaring of my alarm. I turned it off, and went straight into the adjoining bathroom. It was one of my few pleasures, an ensure with a Jacuzzi bath tub. It had been one of the major selling points to the house, well that and the beautiful 1900's Victorian architecture. The four bedroomed property sat on a quiet road on the edge of Forks. It was perfect.

I stared at the mirror, seeing myself I cringed. My skin was pale and my hair was looking limp. I barely understood what Alfie's dad had seen in me in the first place. I was far too skinny and a real plain Jane. Oh well, just another reason to stay in today. I quickly showered, not looking down at my body for fear of repulsion. Once dressed, I proceeded to make Alfie some breakfast. A nice ol' english fry up for his first day. He stumbled in as I was plating up the eggs and I turned my head and smiled.

"A taste of home for you baby" I smiled, as i placed his meal in front of him.

"Thanks mum, I am starving" He mumbled around a mouthful of sausage and potatoes. At 13 he was eating more in a day than I did in a week. Once he finished He placed his plate in the washer, then ran up the stairs to get changed.

Once he re-emerged I ushered him into my car. "Do you have everything?"

"Yeah, don't worry" he replied looking out the window at the passing green. He didn't utter another word the whole way. That was what it was like these days. I had taken him from his father when he needed him most.

I pulled up and leant over to kiss him goodbye, but he jumped out before I could even say goodbye. I sighed and watched him trudge through the rain to the reception building. Once he was inside I drove home, resigned to a day of writing.

* * *

**EPOV**

Homeroom began like shy other on that Monday morning. The children all huddled round there tables, chatting to friends and catching up. I was a bit more lenient on a monday, as I knew what it was like at their age. Smiling down at my book, aI waited for the second bell to ring to start. When it finally did, they all returned to their seats without having to be asked. As I was taking roll, the door opened and in walked a new boy, I assumed to be Alfie. He was tall for his age, with light brown hair and green eyes. I indicated to a seat in the middle of the room, which he walked to without looking up. If he had, he would have met a room of 30 13-14 year olds gawping faces.

"Alfie, right?" I questioned once roll was finished. He nodded at me. I left it at that, fearing a public speech was not in his best interests right now. "Okay, well I will see you all fifth period. Be good guys." They all went to leave, but I indicated to Alfie, and another student, Ethan, to wait behind.

"Alfie, I was thinking you could buddy up with Ethan here. He is in all your classes so it would work well until you felt settled." I looked at him, his face sour. Ethan just smiled at him, only to be met with looks of disdain.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not gonna' be mates with him or anything." I just shook my head and sent them on their way. Settling in to my free period, I pondered how I could impact his life and channel his behavior. With thoughts of Alfie, I began thinking of his mother, which was not productive in any way, shape or form. It was going to be a long period.

* * *

I walked into the lunch room, and went straight to the teachers table. Smiling at Joanne Cope, I sat next to her. Our usual routine of sharing the paper, I get the politics section, and her the sport.

"Busy day?" She asked, brushing down the crumbs from her tracksuit.

"Oh, the usual. New student, British. Seems a handful right now, but his mom thinks he will grow out of it."

As I said this a commotion was heard across the room, I looked up only to see the boy in question telling a joke to a group of students, mostly girls. Ethan sat far away, his nose in a book. "Looks like I have a Casanova on my hands." Jo laughed.

"Its a shiny new toy, what did you expect. He's British as well..."

* * *

Class began, and I was impressed with Alfie. He was miles ahead with the material, happily informing the class on some of the finer details that caused World War 1. However, when it came to doing actual work, it was as if he couldn't be bothered.

"Alfie, will you stop flicking Jessica's hair and get on with the questions please." It was the third time I had asked him.

"Whats the point. I finished 'em ages ago. Don't get a bee in your bonnet." A few of the kids giggled at his british slang, while I scowled.

"Bring them here then please. I need to mark them before you can move on to the homework assignment."

He sauntered up to the front smirking. "There you go sir, think you will find they are right."

They were, so I asked him to work on the essay I was setting tonight. He just nodded. I hoped that wasn't a sign of things to come, and that his behavior was a result of boredom.

* * *

**BPOV**

I pulled up at 3pm. I was early but I didn't want Alfie to wait, I needed to be there, and show that I could be both parents to him. When he came out, he was surrounded by other students. I refrained from beeping the horn, I wasn't in a rush. Once his mates had caught the bus or gotten lifts, he jumped in the car.

"How was your day?" I asked, trying to sound supportive.

"Fine. Works not to bad, and Coach Cope reckons I'm good enough to try out for the footy team." He mumbled. I beamed with pride.

"Thats brilliant! Whens the try out?"

"Tomorrow after school, can you pick me up at half 4 instead?" He asked.

"No problem" I replied. I would do all I could for him. He was all I had now.

Alfie took his tea to his room that night. I couldn't fault him for it, he had a long day and I knew he found it hard to be around me. I took his lead, and locked the house up before heading to bed myself. Although it was pointless. I was still haunted by memories of what happened. I laid awake much of the night, but when I did drift off it was a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV **

_"Bella, where is that god damn hammer? I left on the side! Did you move it?" I was in the kitchen when Jamie shouted to me. He had the weekend off as it was a bank holiday, so the office was closed for three days. That meant DIY. We had bought a cottage in a small village near Oxford, to ensure Jamie didn't have to travel as far, but it was a wreck. We had the kitchen and bedrooms done, and now it was time for the lounge to get some TLC._

_"Sorry, no. Would you like me to look for it with you?" I asked, timidly approaching him. I knew how to read his moods. When mad he could be quite nasty, and make you feel like tiny._

_"Why, so you can show me up? No! I will find it myself!" He shouted back. I scuttled back to the kitchen to make him a cuppa and start on his dinner._

* * *

**_Present_**

I awoke from my dream and shook my head. The memories were getting darker by the day. I pushed the slight fear from my body and looked at the clock. It was only quarter past three in the morning, but I wouldn't be sleeping now. I reached for my laptop and began typing away. I had been writing for years, and had two novels along with streams of free lance journalism for local papers back home. I had handed my portfolio in to the newspaper in Port Angeles and in Forks itself, if only to keep me busy during the days I spent holed up in the house.

I worked on my latest project until the clock showed 6:30. Getting up, I didn't even bother getting dressed. I had a feeling it was going to be one of those days. Pushing past my sadness for now, I walked down the hall, pausing outside Alfie's room. I peeked in, his open curtains giving me enough moonlight to see. Clothes littered his plush carpet, and a football was sat on his desk. I glanced at his bed, seeking out his rumpled head I hair. He was so confused right now, and it was down to me to fix it.

I dropped Alfie of at school, after having changed my clothes briefly. It was like any other morning, few words were spoken to me, but I could live with that.

"Good luck with _soccer _today" I grinned, he just shook his head.

"Yeah, it's a bit weird. Definitely still calling it footy. Dad would go ape if he knew!" A shiver went down my spine.

"Yeah... He most likely would. Anyway, off you go." He didn't have to be asked twice. He shot out, and I just stared at his form as he crossed the parking lot.

I drove to the grocery store, pulling in as close to the door as possible. Since moving here I had only spoken to my realtor and Alfie's teachers. I didn't mind so much, as I enjoyed my self imposed exile. However, this made shopping very difficult and I could feel my anxiety rise as I stepped through the automatic doors. Grabbing a trolley, I moved forward into the fresh foods isle, stopping to pick up fruit and veg. As I rounded the corner towards the dairy, I bumped into another shopper.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm clumsy, I really am sorry, are you okay?" I rambled on, apologizing. She was in her 50's and had caramel brown hair. She looked glamorous and if anything made me feel even more plain.

"Oh, it wasn't your fault dear. I shouldn't have left my cart in the middle of the isle. You're new to the area right? I must say your accent is divine. My name is Esme Cullen, and if you need showing around I will be happy to give you some pointers!" She said. The name rang a bell, bringing my thoughts to Alfie's history teacher.

"If you're sure, and it'a lovely to offer but I am sure I will be fine." I mumbled it out, looking at my feet the whole time. "Anyway, I must get on. Lots to do." I turned to leave, but before I could she stopped me.

"You are more than welcome to come to a coffee morning I'm holding next week, it's to raise money for the high school. My son is a teacher there, shall I put your name down..." She tailed off, looking at me for an answer.

"Bella Swan. Um, I would but I am very busy at the moment. I will see next week, if I am available." I replied, making no commitments. She simply smiled and waved slightly as I stumbled of.

I quickly finished my shop, hoping to get out of there without any more human interaction.

I had a text from an unknown number around lunchtime, it was Alfie who had borrowed a friends phone. He simply stated he wouldn't need a lift home as someone's mum was taking him. I replied letting him know that was fine.

However, when half four rolled around, there was no sign of him. I got nervous as the clock ticked on. I got in my car an hour after he said he would be home, looking for him. I swung by the school but it was all locked up. I was panicking. He was never late back.

I headed home and sat on the front porch. It was raining, and I just stared at the driveway, longing for his lanky form to come up the path. Eventually it did, but it was around half past nine in the evening. The light had all but gone by this point. He stopped in front of me, I looked up at him. Without a word he helped me to my feet and walked into the house. I stood against the counter as he made himself a drink.

"Where were you? I was worried." I started, looking at him.

"With my mates. Is that a problem?"

"It is when you tell me you will be home but don't turn up." I sighed. "You're only 13, you can't behave like this. You will be grounded for two weeks."

"Does that include football? I got on the freshman team! Please mum!" He looked at me pleading. I just stared at him. I didn't want him to hate me, but at the same time, I couldn't let him continue like this. I sighed and pushed the tears away.

"Alfie, I will allow you to go to football. However, I will expect your grades to remain at a B average. I will get you a mobile phone, nothing fancy mind you. I want you to ring me before you leave the school and you are to be home within half an hour. You are grounded at weekends. Are we clear?" I was now standing in front of him.

"Mum, are you serious? Please just stop being naff and let me off. I want to make friends in this place! If you hadn't taken me away from my mates back home, not to mention dad, this wouldn't have happened!" His voice was rising and I just cringed.

"Please, lets just not bring your father into this." I was on the verge of a breakdown and knew if I did, Alfie would want an explanation.

"Why? Because you know I'm right?" he screamed at me. I just turned away. He looked so much like his father it scared me.

"Okay, your not grounded" I whispered. Looking up at him again, I saw him smile in thanks. "Some dinner in the oven, Can you put it in the washer when your done?" He nodded and I walked off upstairs.

As I settled into my room, I couldn't help but let my tears escape. I was terrified of my son, and I knew it was only bound to get worse.

* * *

**EPOV**

I awoke early on Wednesday morning. My alarm hadn't even one off yet. I took this as a sign, and went for a jog through the park. By the time I got back I barely had time to eat breakfast and shower before I left.

Pulling up in the faculty lot, I sat quietly in my car for a few minutes before getting started for the day. A few students were already here, having been dropped of early. I watched as a silver Honda pulled up in the drop of bay, and Alfie jumped out. I smiled when I eyed Miss Swan. Getting out, I wondered over to her car, knocking on the window. She looked startled for a second before rolling the window down.

"Good morning Miss Swan, just thought I would mention how well Alfie is settling in." It wasn't a complete lie, he was making friends and his intelligence was refreshing. I just had to work out how to stop his antagonizing behavior.

"Oh, well, brilliant. I knew he would be fine. Thank you Mr Cullen." Her teeth went in between her lips, and I had to refrain from rubbing my thumb over it. "Please call me Bella" she added as an after thought.

"Well, in that case, Please call me Edward." I grinned as she blushed. "I would like to invite you to the PTA coffee morning a week tomorrow. We are raising money for new music equipment." She looked up at me and I hoped she would say yes, just to give me another chance to talk to her.

"I.. Yes?" She sounded unsure, but I just grinned "see you then Bella." Before she could object I turned and walked into the school, feeling much more positive about the day.

My classes had been good all morning, I was enthusiastic and engaging with the kids all day. My mood had been lifted by Bella, and all I could think about was the coffee morning. However, fifth period bought a new issue.

As I was teaching about the battle of the Somme, a knock at the door stopped me in my tracks. A student helper came in with a note. I thanked him, and looked at the paper.

"Alfie, you are to go to the office." He grabbed his notes and walked away. My curiosity was put to one side as I continued on.

Alfie didn't return, so I walked down to the office when the day had finished. Mrs Mallory sat behind the counter and smiled as I strolled through the door. "Hi, is Alfie still here?"

"Yes, you can go in if you knock." I nodded and continued behind the desk. Knocking, I was allowed in. Alfie looked at me, scowling even harder.

"Ah, Mr Cullen. Alfie here has got into some trouble. Would you like to explain to him that we do not allow students to be bullied here."

I turned to him, and shook my head. "Alfie, seriously? You have been here three days, and in that time I have been less than impressed." I paused thinking of my next line. "Look, soccer is a privilege. Last chance or I will not hesitate to have you cut from the team."

"Quite" Principal Greene nodded. "I believe maybe a trip to the councilors office is in order tomorrow." Alfie looked distraught, but merely nodded and left.

Why couldn't things be simple?


End file.
